Problem: $h(n) = -n$ $f(n) = -3n^{2}+2n+2(h(n))$ $g(t) = -3t^{3}-2t-4(h(t))$ $ f(h(8)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(8) = -8$ $h(8) = -8$ Now we know that $h(8) = -8$ . Let's solve for $f(h(8))$ , which is $f(-8)$ $f(-8) = -3(-8)^{2}+(2)(-8)+2(h(-8))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-8)$ $h(-8) = -(-8)$ $h(-8) = 8$ That means $f(-8) = -3(-8)^{2}+(2)(-8)+(2)(8)$ $f(-8) = -192$